


Worth Celebrating

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Femslash, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Root and Shaw return to their motel after a mission.





	Worth Celebrating

Shaw followed Root into the room and kicked the door closed behind her. She went to the window and parted the blinds so she could watch for any sign they had been followed. The motel parking lot was half-full. There was no movement.

“The boys are safe,” Root said behind her.

Shaw kept her eyes focused outside. She was holding a gun, loaded with a fresh clip of ammunition ready to use it the moment she saw any danger.

The motel had been their base of operations after following the latest individual the Machine had flagged up to a small town upstate. The team had uncovered a whole mess of drug dealers and gangsters, which had resulted in a typical outburst of violence. After blowing up the drugs the team had made a tactical withdrawal as the gangster reinforcements descended on them. John, Finch and Fusco had taken their target with them.

“We're clear sweetie, She says no one followed us.”

Shaw kept watching. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust the Machine, but she trusted herself more. A car with taxi tags drove by but didn’t stop. Shaw kept watching.

Once she was satisfied they had not been pursued she turned to face into the room. Root was topless and studying some very nasty looking bruises on the left side of her ribs. One of the gangsters had hit her with a baseball bat. Shaw had shot both his kneecaps and an elbow. Root had kicked him between the legs for good measure.

“How bad is it?” Shaw asked in a tone that suggested she didn’t particularly care.

Root saw right through her though and smiled at her in the mirror. “Not bad. Wanna come kiss it better?” She gave Sameen a wicked smile.

Shaw snorted. “You almost got killed, if he’d swung for your head…”

“I didn’t almost get killed,” Root pressed on one of the more vibrant bruises and winced. “I knew you'd never let that happen.”

Shaw nodded to the bed. “Sit, let me see if anything’s broken.”

“You don’t need excuses to take me to bed,” Root sauntered to the bed and sat.

Shaw sat beside her and leaned forward to check the bruises. Root raised her arm to give Shaw better access. The bruises were ugly in shades of dark purple. Shaw lightly ran her fingers over Root’s ribs. Root clenched her jaw, turning her face away from Shaw and letting out a quiet groan.

“Breathing okay?” Shaw asked, focusing on Root's injury rather than the fact she wasn't wearing anything above the waist.

Root took a couple of deep breaths “Mostly.”

“You need to tell me if it gets hard to breathe.”

“Yes ma'am,” Root drawled.

Shaw poked a particularly unpleasant looking patch of bruising, causing Root to hiss. “I mean it.” 

“Scout’s honour.” Root put her hand on Shaw’s thigh.

“You should rest,” Shaw still had the rush of the fight in her blood. Being close to Root like this was transforming that thrill into a different kind of heat. But in her medical judgement it would definitely be for the best if she let Root get some sleep.

“I'll rest once I've thanked you properly for saving my life.” Root slid her hand up between Shaw's legs, cupping her sex through her pants.

“If you insist,” Shaw said, low and husky.

“Oh I do,” Root increased the pressure of her palm between Shaw's legs as she leaned in to kiss her neck.

Shaw sighed. She supposed it wouldn’t really do any harm, and another night they were both alive was worth celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for the prompt: "Person of Interest, any/any, thank god we're not dead sex"


End file.
